Que pasaría si?
by shampoochan1999
Summary: Que pasaría si las campeonas femeninas de Japón ganadoras de la liga NBA consideradas las mejores del mundo fueran a parar a uno de sus animes favoritos? Pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad aparte es mi primer historia xD . .


KNB no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor porque si me perteneciera Kuroko llevaría un tiempo desaparecido de la trama xD

Kagamine POV`S

Eran la final en ese momento Kuroko me hizo el pase y anote el punto crucial así fue como sonó el silbato anunciando que nosotros habían ganado la final y nos convertimos en los mejores de Japón, pero cuando me iba a reunir con todos para festejar en medio de la cancha mientras recibíamos aclamación por parte de la multitud un bulto extraño descendió del cielo dejando a todos perplejos ¿¡qué carajo era aquello!? Nadie creía lo que veía ni yo, pero en ese momento ese bulto se abrió mostrando a siete chicas pero lo peor de todo era que tenían los uniformes de baloncesto de nuestra escuela y del resto de los de la Kiseki no Sedai, esto era muy extraño pensaba, pero mejor volvamos en el tiempo para saber lo que ocurrió.

Fin Kagamine POV`S

***Flash Back***

Valeria POV'S

Nos encontrábamos yo y mis amigas jugando nuestro deporte amado el baloncesto en ese momento le pasaba el balón a Violeta para que encestara y así lo hizo el marcador iba muy emparejado estaban jugando en la liga de la NBA por el título del mejor equipo de baloncesto femenino del mundo nuestros enemigos eran las mujeres que representaban a América mientras que nosotras éramos las representantes de Japón todas mis compañeras nos las había ganado con sudor y lagrimas ya que al principio empezó siendo yo sola y Viole mi mejor amiga pero a lo largo del tiempo nos hicimos más fuertes y fuimos ganando los enfrentamientos y nos hicimos fama, así se nos unieron las que actualmente eran nuestras compañeras y titulares representantes de todo Japón primero que nada estaba yo soy rubia de ojos celeste cielo alta de 1.75 o por ahí también soy la segunda más alta del equipo y ocupo el puesto de Pivot en el equipo soy de buenas proporciones según sus compañeras y los medios pero yo no lo creo visto el uniforme que consiste en la remera blanca con los bordes en rojo y el símbolo de Japón en el costado en la parte de adelante mientras que en la espalda esta mi numero el 11 y mi nombre, el pantaloncillo también blanco con los bordes en rojo, tengo mi cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta para que no me moleste ya que era demasiado largo lo tengo hasta los tobillos y es lacio, después esta mi fiel compañera y consejera mi mejor amiga Violeta o Viole como yo le digo, es pelirroja con el pelo por la cintura lacio también es la Ala-Pivot del equipo y es de buena apariencia y normales proporciones viste lo mismo que yo nada más que en su espalda tiene su numero el 10 y su nombre posee ojos verdes oliva muy lindos a mi parecer , luego de ella se está Luka una peli rosa muy simpática de proporciones normales que viste igual que nosotras pero con su respectivo numero el 7 y su nombre en la espalda tiene heterocromia ya que posee un ojo rosa y otro rojo es de estatura mediana y es la Alero del equipo de pelo rizado hasta los hombros , después viene Yui una castaña baja de 1.50 es la conocida Escolta el pelo lo tiene largo hasta la cintura es ondulado y tiene flequillo en cuanto a proporciones esta igual que Viole pero su carita de inocente la hace muy tierna a mi parecer trae puesto el uniforme del equipo al igual que nosotras pero con el numero 4 y su nombre después esta Mio una pelinegra muy baja de 1.45 es la Base del equipo es de ojos color violeta como la uva pelo medio enrulado medio lacio(Inner: si hasta yo digo que su pelo era raro XDD ¬¬) y en cuanto a proporciones está bien dotada viste el uniforme del equipo pero con el numero 5 y su nombre después en la banca están nuestras otras dos amigas una es Mimi que es mi suplente en caso de que no pudiera jugar es una peli violeta muy animada de casi mi misma estatura ojos rojos como la sangre pelo ondulado hasta el cuello y de buenas proporciones trae puesto la misma ropa que nosotras pero con el numero 6 y su nombre y la otra es Anne una peli verde de ojos color azul profundo como el mar, pelo largo hasta las rodillas con flequillo es alta de 1.80 pero es medio mala haciendo jugadas así que me pusieron a mí en vez de a ella en el puesto de Pivot pero ella me dijo que no está resentida por aquello viste el uniforme al igual que todas pero con su numero el 9 y su nombre en el.  
El estadio era como cualquier otro con dos aros de básquet la cancha de piso de madera y las gradas repletas de gente que aclamaba ferozmente por su equipo favorito, algunos traían carteles apoyando a su jugadora favorita otros banderas de los países a los cuales apoyaban también estaban las bancas a los costados en las cuales estaban Mimi y Anne  
y la entrenadora Rika, es una persona muy simpática y amable pero sobre todo cariñosa ella dice que somos como sus hijas es de altura media de ojos azules y piel un poco arrugada debido a su edad pelo largo color celeste lacio y corto hasta los hombros vestía el uniforme de entrenadora que consistía en un pantalón de gimnasia blanco con los bordes en rojo una musculosa blanca y por encima una chaqueta blanca con los bordes también en rojo y a un costado por el área del corazón tenia la bandera japonesa y un silbato rojo además de la gorra blanca un circulo en el medio en la parte de adelante que era la bandera de Japón y sobre la ala decía Japón en negro. Justo cuando salí de mis pensamientos sonó el silbato que avisa que el tiempo se había terminado y entonces volvía a la realidad y lo que vi me hizo llorar ¡habíamos ganado! Todo el equipo se reunió y nos abrasamos en medio de la cancha, vi que algunas lloraban de la emoción al igual que yo otras sonreían tanto que yo no se como no les dolía la boca aunque yo estaba igual, la entrenadora también se nos acerco y luego de abrazarnos una por una nos dijo que fuéramos por nuestro premio, al acercarnos nos dieron el trofeo y nosotras lo alzamos en el aire mientras sonreíamos a las cámaras y a los fotógrafos que no paraban de sacarnos fotos, luego tuvimos que ir a una conferencia de prensa para programas algunos Japoneses otros Americanos, luego de terminar la odiosa conferencia en la que casi nos matan a preguntas arreglamos con las chicas que tomaríamos el jet privado para regresar a Japón y pasaríamos el día con nuestras familias y llegada la noche nos reuniríamos en aquel parque en el que solíamos entrenar.  
Y así abordamos el jet privado que Japón nos presto era muy hermoso de dos pisos con recamaras para cada una y sala de juegos además de comedor , cocina, sala de estar con barra entre otras cosas, el tiempo paso tan rápido que no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a Japón y cada quien se fue para su lado no sin antes despedirse unas de las otras y firmar unos cuantos autógrafos para algunos de los fans ya que no íbamos a firmar cada papel después de todo había una multitud enorme esperándonos de regreso a casa, yo me fui con Viole en la limusina que nos mandaron mientras que las demás se iban de a tres o de a dos en sus respectivas limusinas ya que algunas vivían cerca de otras como en el caso de Viole y yo, la limusina era enorme con un sillón blanco en forma de L y en frente tenía una barra enorme con copas y diferentes botellas de licor además de un LCD a un costado y grandes ventanales para mirar por afuera además de techo con aberturas para mirara o asomarse y sentir la brisa del aire, el interior de la limusina era negro y la barra era de mármol negro con detalles en dorado además la parte donde se encontraban las copas y licores estaba debajo de la barra pero eran estantes a la vista.  
Al llegar luego de haber dejado a Viole en su casa me recibió toda la familia algunos se me lanzaron y otros como por ejemplo mi mama lloraban de felicidad mientras me abrazaban estaba muy feliz tanto que el tiempo se paso rapidísimo entre la cena y la diversión en familia fue lo mejor y así llego la hora del encuentro con las chicas pero había una cosa que olvide mencionar todas compartíamos un gusto: éramos otakus y por supuesto que habíamos visto Kuroko no Basuke es mas cada uno tenía su preferido de la serie y irían con el uniforme de su favorito ya que un día cuando fuimos a una de las convenciones que se hacían en Japón cada una se compro el uniforme de su personaje favorito quedando así: yo-Kuroko, Viole-Taiga, Luka-Kise, Yui-Akashi, Mio-Aomine, Mimi-Mirdorima, y por ultimo Anne-Atsushi. Me fui a vestir con el uniforme y me quedaba perfecto recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta me puse las zapatillas.  
En fin al llegar la hora partí de mi casa avisando a todos que había prometido reunirme con las chicas y mi mama pregunto tan perspicaz como siempre que llevaba puesto le conté de nuestro acuerdo con las chicas y ella me dijo que estaba bien pero que llevara un bolso con mudas para cambiarme porque hacía mucho frío y así hice, agarre mi bolso de Kuroko no Basuke el cuan tenia a todos los miembros del Kiseki no Sedai y a Taiga además obvio de Kuroko aunque el ultimo estaba incluido en lo de Kiseki estampados en la parte de adelante y del cierre de la mochila colgaban llaveros de los antes mencionados, al llegar vi que las madres de mis amigas pensaron lo mismo que la mía será que tiene telepatía, nah seguramente eran madres muy preocupadas por sus pichonas aunque estas fueran las campeonas y todo lo demás seguían en el instituto.  
Al acércame los vi. Viole llevaba el uniforme de basket de la escuela Serin al igual que yo nada más que yo tenía el nombre de Kuroko y su número (10) y ella tenía el numero de Taiga (11) y su nombre llevaba un bolso de Katekyo Hitman Reborn el cual tenía a toda la décima generación estampada y llaveros de ellos, mientras que Luka llevaba el uniforme de Kaijou que tenía el numero (7) y el nombre del que pertenecía ósea Kise, tenía una morral de Kuroshitsuji con Ciel sentado en su sillón y Sebastian parado a su lado, tenía muchos llaveros de ellos dos y los demás personajes de la serie, luego estaba Yui la cual traía el uniforme de Rakuzan y el numero (4) y nombre de su dueño ósea Akashi, esta traía una mochila de los personajes de Code Geass estampados en ella y llaveros de ellos, mientras que Mio vestía el uniforme de Touhou con el numero (5) y nombre de Aomine el jugador que al cual pertenecía, ella llevaba un morral de Junjou Romanitca con Misaki abrazado a un Usami fumando, después venia Mimi quien vestía el uniforme de Shūtoku el cual era de Midorima quien poseía el numero (6) y el cual estaba en la camiseta al igual que su nombre en la parte posterior, traía una mochila de Vampire Knight con Zero, Yuuki y Kaname estampados en ella y tenia diversos llaveros de los personajes de la serie y por ultimo pero no menos importante Anne la cual vestía el uniforme de Yousen con el numero (9) y el nombre de Murasakibara de quien era la camiseta y llevaba una mochila de Detective Conan con Conan y Kaito Kid estampados en ella, también tenía diversos llaveros de los personajes de la serie (Inner: por si no se dieron cuenta las chicas llevan en sus camisetas el mismo número que los personajes que les gustan lo hice como una jugadita xDD y además de ropa las chicas llevan su uniforme de Japón en sus mochilas).  
Cuando las chicas me vieron me saludaron y nos fuimos a jugar algunos partidos el lugar era muy bonito era un parque del vecindario lleno de juegos para niños y caminos además tenía mucha arboleda y diversas flores además de canchas para futbol basket y tenis, jugamos tanto que el tiempo paso sin que nos diéramos cuenta y cuando Anne fue a mirar el reloj ya era pasada medianoche todas nos sorprendimos tanto tiempo habíamos pasado jugando no nos lo creíamos pero cuando estábamos por irnos una luz nos envolvió.

Fin Valeria POV'S

**Fin Flash Back**

Normal POV

Cuando las chicas volvieron a ver casi se les cae la boca al piso ¿¡Estaban en Kuroko no Basuke?! Y todos las miraban con cara de sorpresa y algunos con miedo, otros con fascinación y así sucesivamente pero cuando miraron bien se dieron cuenta. ¡Habían viajado al capítulo en el que los personajes de Serin se convierten en los mejores de Japón!

***..….Continuara…***

Si llegasteis hasta aquí os lo agradezco mucho :) Es mi primer historia ya que yo solía ser solo lectora pero me he animado a escribir, también le agradezco a mi mejor Viole la cual me ayudo mucho creo que su usuario es vi de uzumaki gracias viole :3, Shampoochan1999 se despide

Bye~

¿Reviews?

_**Mi razón mas grande para jugar es hacer de ti y el equipo los mas grandes de Japón (Kuroko T.)**_


End file.
